L'unique
by Midnignt21
Summary: Stiles débarque à Beacon Hills avec son histoire, son passé et ses démons. Il est unique à bien des niveaux et la meute va vite le comprendre. Multiparring HxH/HxF C'est évidemment un petit Sterek! Rating M au cas où mais bon je pense pas que ça sera vraiment justifié
1. prologue

Bonjour à tous !

Hâte d'être à Noël ?

Bon je suis gentille je vous offre votre cadeau en avance (en priant pour que je puisse finir cette fic parce que pour l'instant c'est mal parti)

Bon du coup je vous explique rapidement : je ne regarde pas du tout la série mais j'ai découvert l'univers grâce aux fanfictions et ça m'a beaucoup plus. Donc je ne vais pas forcément respecter les caractères des personnages et je m'en excuse d'avance.

Autres choses, mes chapitres risquent d'être un peu court et mon rythme de publication complètement irrégulier.

Bon voilà… Ah si je sais, on part du principe que Stiles vient d'arriver à Beacon et qu'il ne connaît pas la meute.

Disclaimers : rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire

Bonne lecture !

* * *

POV Stiles :

Je me retrouve devant le panneau d'une nouvelle vie, cette fois Beacon Hills. Pourquoi avoir choisi cette ville ? Me demanderez-vous. Tout simplement car c'est une petite ville complètement paumée au fin fond de la Californie.

En soit rien de mieux pour se faire oublier et commencer une nouvelle vie, seul, loin de tout mes problèmes et des meurtriers de mes parents sauf que bon soyons honnête 5 minutes, quant on est un métamorphe c'est un peu compliqué d'avoir une vie normale et calme. Je sais que je vais devoir refaire face au surnaturel rapidement, j'espère juste que j'aurai le temps de profiter un peu du soleil.

Quoi ? Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes ? C'est parce que j'ai dit métamorphe et surnaturel dans la même phrase ? Bon, en même temps, je me suis même pas présenté excusez moi :

Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski, j'ai 17 ans et je suis un métamorphe complet, c'est-à-dire que je peux me transformer complètement ou partiellement en tous les animaux possibles et inimaginables. Oui oui, même ceux légendaires du type dragon, licorne et loup-garou… et je guéris plus vite que le normale. Sinon niveau physique, je suis plutôt grands, 1m80, et assez musclés, j'ai les yeux couleur whisky, des cheveux bruns coupés très court et une magnifique cicatrice me barre la joue droite. Vous allez me demandez comment cela se fait que j'ai cette cicatrice et bien disons que vie surnaturel dit problèmes surnaturel et donc guerre de territoire par exemple et un coup mal placé au couteau imbibé de poison ça laisse une jolie marque bien rouge qui se voit de très loin.

Enfin bon bref on ne va pas rester sur ça très longtemps, il faut que je mette mes valises dans mon nouvel appartement qui se situe à l'ôret de la forêt et que je passe au lycée pour voir où il se situe.

Je sors rapidement de ma Jeep et monte mes valises avant de foncer vers le lycée, comme je commence demain j'aimerai éviter de passer pour le nouveau de service. Quand j'y arrive enfin le parking est vide, normal c'est dimanche mais je reste tout de même quelques minutes pour m'imprégner des odeurs et faire le tour des bâtiments.

Bon finalement ce n'est pas si grand que ça, je pense que je devrais m'en sortir demain.

Je rentre chez moi, ne prend pas la peine de défaire les valises et m'endort comme une masse, fatigué par le voyage.

* * *

Bon alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

Le style vous gènes ?

Dites moi ça en reviews

Byeeeeeeeee


	2. Chapitre1

Heyyyyy

Bon voici le premier chapitre que vous attendez, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. J'ai essayé de changer un peu mon style d'écriture car dans une review on m'a fait la remarque qu'il était un peu classique. En parlant de review elles m'ont fait très plaisir et je vous en remercie beaucoup.

Assez de blabla je vous laisse avec ce chapitre.

* * *

 **POV : Stiles**

Le lendemain, je me réveillais avant l'aube comme tous les jours depuis le drame qui m'avait couté mon bonheur. Je m'avançais vers la fenêtre et l'ouvris avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel noir constellé d'étoiles. Mon dieu ! C'est dans ces moments-là que mes parents me manquaient le plus. Les soirs de pleine Lune lorsque j'avais mes instincts sous contrôles j'avais l'habitude de m'asseoir sur l'herbe de notre jardin avec ma mère, on s'amusait à reconstituer les constellations que j'avais apprises par cœur. Parfois mon père nous rejoignait et on restait tous les trois allongés collés les uns aux autres pour se tenir chaud et d'autre fois on prenait nos formes surnaturelles et nous formions un monticule de fourrures sur un fond vert. Je sentis une larme rouler le long de ma joue _, ah traitresse je me suis promis de ne plus pleurer tant que je ne serais pas vengé de cette meute qui m'a ôté mon bonheur_ je l'essuyais d'un geste rageur avant de fermer ma fenêtre et de remarquer que mon plongeon dans mes souvenirs avait duré plus longtemps que je le pensais. Le soleil commençait doucement sa course dans le ciel et les premiers rayons perçaient d'entre les arbres offrant un camaïeu de vert magnifique pour tous ceux qui prenaient le temps de regarder attentivement entre les branches touffus des plus grands arbres et venaient lécher les murs de ma chambre, je me détournais rapidement de ce poétique spectacle et avisais du temps qu'il me restait avant de devoir aller au lycée. Je me rendis compte qu'il ne me restait que trente minutes avant de devoir partir, je me jetais dans la salle de bain, pris une douche rapide et ouvris ma valise en quatrième vitesse et en sortis un tee shirt et un jean noir. J'attrapais les clés de l'appartement et de ma moto que j'avais réussi à embarquer dans ma vielle Jeep, sautais dans mes baskets et courus jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble vide de tout occupant et sautais sur ma belle Suzuky Hyabusa rutilante (oui c'est précis on sait jamais s'il y a des amateurs de moto qui passe par là) et démarrais en trombe avant de filer sur les petites routes de Beacon Hills.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **POV : Externe**

Les élèves du lycée de Beacon Hills étaient regroupés en plusieurs petits groupes et attendaient que les portes s'ouvrent lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit de moteur tonitruant venir de l'entrée du parking. Tous se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers le nouvel arrivant qui venait de faire une entrée fracassante sur le parking de l'établissement. En voyant l'engin sur lequel l'étranger venait de faire son entrée tous les garçons ouvrirent de grands yeux tandis que les filles se repoudraient le nez en espérant faire bonne impression à cet ado qui soit semble-t-il assez riche pour s'offrir une moto de ce type.

A l'écart de cet attroupement un groupe composé de quatre garçon, un homme qui paraissait assez jeune et de trois filles se tenait près de leurs voitures respectives. Dès que l'inconnu était arrivé, ils s'étaient tous tendus et deux des trois filles attendaient le verdict six autres. En voyant le froncement de nez général, elles se redressèrent rapidement et se mirent sur leur garde et attendirent que l'un de leurs amis disent quelque chose. N'en pouvant plus de ce suspense, une rousse prit la parole :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça ?

Le plus âgé de la troupe lui jeta un regard glacial mais consenti à lui répondre au bout de quelques minutes de reniflage intense et de regard noir de la rousse :

-Il a une odeur étrange !

-Etrange comment ? lui demanda la brune qui s'était rapprochée de l'homme car celui-ci avait parlé très doucement.

C'est un des ados qui lui répondit :

-Je sais pas Allisson c'est un maelstrom d'odeur qui sont très contradictoires. Un peu comme un cocktail fais avec tous les alcools possibles et inimaginables.

La dite Allisson fronça les sourcils brièvement avant que l'homme ne reprennent la parole et dit d'un ton dur et intransigeant :

-Je veux que vous l'approchiez le plus possible pour savoir si il est dangereux et ce qu'il est. On doit savoir s'il est dangereux, s'il y a le moindre problème durant la journée vous me contactez et je viendrais sinon on fait une réunion de meute ce soir au loft. Scott, Isaac, Boyd et Jackson vous êtes discrets OK et vous Erica et Lydia vous…

L'homme allait continuer quand un murmure secoua vivement les élèves. ON pouvait entendre des filles murmurer à leurs amies : « Tu as vu ces yeux ? » ou encore « T'as vu son visage ? Et ce corps ? » et les garçons se donner des coups de coudes pour attirer l'attention des uns et des autres et dire de manière beaucoup moins discrètes que les filles : « Mec t'as vu ça moto ? Elle est démente ! » mais aussi certains autres beaucoup plus amères « Regarde comme les filles le regardent, il va tous rafler ».

La meute décida de se rapprocher pour voir ce qui avait causé tous ces commentaires et eu juste le temps d'apercevoir le profil de l'intrigant élève avant que celui-ci ne passe les portes de l'établissement qui venaient de s'ouvrir.

-Bon je compte sur vous ! lança l'homme avant de partir vers une belle camaro.

La meute soupira et dans un bel ensemble lui répondit :

-A ce soir Derek !

Puis les huit élèves rentrèrent également dans le lycée et se séparèrent pour aller dans leurs différents cours après s'être donné rendez-vous dans la cafétéria.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **POV : Stiles**

J'arrivais quand même un peu en avance au lycée, j'avais vraiment du foncer sur la route pour réussir cet exploit. En arrivant je fis un peu rugir mon moteur pensant qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde sur le parking, malheureusement pour moi il était bondé et des murmures commencèrent aussitôt à courir entre les différents groupes. _Super Stiles c'est du grand art dire que je voulais être discret c'est loupé_. Je me garais sur une place près de la sortie et respirais un grand coup avant de porter mes mains sur mon casque. Je stoppais tout mouvement lorsqu'une forte odeur de forêt et d'humidité me vain aux narines, je relevais vivement la tête et essayais de distinguer qui dégageais cette forte odeur. Je laissais mes yeux changer de couleurs tant qu'ils étaient cachés par mon casque et repérais rapidement un groupe qui se détachait du reste de l'attroupement qui se formait petit à petit autour de moi. Je laissais mes sens prendre le dessus et essayais de discerner qui était quoi. C'est ainsi que je repérais que six étaient des loups garous : un grand blond frisé, un grand noir, un autre plus petit avec la mâchoire de travers, un autre blond mais qui avait un petit air arrogant sur le visage, une blonde assez jolie et enfin un homme qui paraissait plus âgé que tous les autres et qui avait un barbe de trois jours noirs ébènes sans doutes l'Alpha au vu de la force qu'il dégageait. Ce constat me fit frémir mais décida d'ignorer le frisson glacé qui me pris et me reconcentrait sur les deux filles dont je n'avais pas encore trouvé la nature, en poussant encore plus sur mes sens et en écartant mentalement les odeurs étrangères qui les couvraient je distinguais que la brune qui se tenait près de l'ado à la mâchoire de travers était une humaine mais une chasseuse au vu de sa posture défensive et l'autre fille, une rousse, avait une odeur de mort sur elle qui me fit automatiquement penser à celle d'une Banshee. Lorsque j'eu fini mon inspection j'enlevais finalement mon casque et me frayais un chemin à travers la foule d'étudiant qui s'était attroupé autour de ma moto. J'entendis vaguement les murmures sur mon passage trop concentré sur ce que l'étrange meute était entrain de ce dire, pour échapper aux regards fixés sur moi je me dépêchais de rentrer dans l'enceinte du lycée au moment où les portes s'ouvraient.

Je me dirigeais vers l'accueil où la secrétaire me donna mon numéro de casier, mon emploi du temps et un plan de l'établissement, elle appela ensuite le principal et celui-ci m'accompagna jusqu'à ma première salle de classe où il frappa et entra avec moi sur les talons. Il s'adressa ensuite directement au professeur qui me regarda avec colère :

je vous présente un nouvel élève Stiles Stilinski il sera avec vous en Physique. Bon je vais vous laissez faire votre cours au revoir !

Devant l'air bougon du professeur je décidais de me faire tout petit et de regarder brièvement la classe. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par la voix nasillarde du prof :

-Bon Stilinski je vous préviens vous avez intérêt à bosser et à vous taire sinon je vous colle jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Maintenant vous allez vous installer à côté de Lydia elle vous empêchera peut-être de parler.

Complètement abasourdi par les jugements de valeur de ce c** de prof je m'avançais rapidement vers la fille rousse que j'avais vu tout à l'heure en compagnie du reste de la meute. De près l'odeur de mort était pire que tout, j'essayais donc de penser à autre chose et de me concentrer sur le cours pour éviter de me faire coller dès le premier jour. Quand l'heure se finit enfin je sautais de ma place et couru pratiquement jusqu'à ma deuxième classe, pour cette heure je me retrouvais à côté de celui à la mâchoire de travers et j'appris ainsi qu'il s'appelait Scott Mcall. Cette configuration se déroula jusqu'à la pause de midi j'appris donc que le frisé se nommait Isaac Lahey, que le noir se nommait Vernon Boyd et que l'arrogant avait pour nom Jackson Whittmore, il ne me manquait plus que la blonde, la brune et le gars ténébreux pour connaître tous les membres de la meute.

Espérons que ce ne soit pas pour tout de suite et qu'il cherche à montrer leur territoire et que j'ai un minimum de temps pour m'adapter à mon nouvel environnement

* * *

Alors?

Mieux? Pire?

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience

bisous les loupiots


	3. Chapitre 2

HEYYYYYYYY

Voici le 2ème chapitre !

Le sterek arrivera vraiment plus loin, je ne sais pas du tout combien il y aura de chapitre mais je pense qu'il arrivera vers la fin de cette fic.

Deux, trois petites infos que j'ai oublié de vous dire aux chapitres précédents :

-Je suis passée au passé car c'était plus simple pour l'écriture

-Quand j'écris en _italique_ c'est que ce sont les pensées de Stiles

Bon bah voilà je crois que c'est tout… Merci encore pour vos reviews et pour les gens qui suivent et qui mettent en favorites cette fiction.

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

 **POV : Stiles**

Je soufflais enfin quand la sonnerie annonçant le déjeuner retenti et je suivi le flot d'élève, mes pensées se concentrant uniquement sur les trois mots : J'AI FAIM !

Je fis la queue et m'installa à une table vide avec mon plateau. Alors que je commençais à manger un poing s'abattit sur la table suivi d'un plateau et de plusieurs autres. L'odeur de colère que dégageaient ses inconnus me fit lentement lever la tête.

Devant moi se trouvait une bande de M. Muscle _, tiens c'est bien ma veine de tomber sur l'équipe de football dès mon premier jour,_ celui qui avait manifestement tapé du poing sur la table au vu de la grimace de colère et de l'éclair de douleur qui passa dans ses yeux, _bah oui gros balourd ça fait mal de se taper la main sur la table,_ s'avança un peu plus vers moi et essaya de me dominer de toute sa hauteur. Il n'avait surement pas pris en compte le fait que j'étais un poil plus grand lui et que par conséquent lorsque je me levais ce fut moi qui le dominais de toute ma hauteur. Je sentis alors une odeur âcre typique du stresse provenir du reste de la fine équipe, content de mon petit effet je lui demandais d'une voix faussement timide :

-Il y a un problème ?

Le semble-t-il capitaine de l'équipe sembla reprendre pied et gonfla ses muscles pour paraitre plus impressionnant :

-Il y a le débile que c'est notre table et que tu vas vite bouger ton cul de là si tu veux pas revenir en pleurant dans les jupes de ta mère !

En entendant la fin de sa phrase mon sang se glaça dans mes veines et une colère sourde monta dangereusement en moi ravageant tout sur son passage, je sentis mes yeux devenir noir et toute trace du masque de pseudo innocence que j'avais revêtu plus tôt avait disparu. Je relevais mon visage vers celui de mon interlocuteur lui dit d'une voix dangereusement grave :

-Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire !

L'imprudent ne comprenant visiblement pas le danger qu'il courait continua à s'enfoncer encore plus :

-Si je le fais pas tu vas faire quoi ? Aller te plaindre à ton père ?

A la mention de mes parents toutes mes barrières explosèrent et je me jetais sur la montagne de muscle sans aucune retenue. Un cri de rage sorti du plus profond de ma gorge et j'attrapais l'insolent par la gorge avant de lui assener plusieurs coups dans l'estomac et un dans le visage avant de reprendre pied dans la réalité et de m'arrêter subitement. J'approchais ma bouche près de l'oreille du sportif :

-Je te préviens si tu reparles une seule fois de mes parents devant moi je te jure que ce que je viens de te faire n'est rien en comparaison de ce qu'il t'attend !

Je le relâchais en donnant une puissante impulsion qui le fit basculer en arrière et atterrir sur les fesses au milieu de toute l'équipe. Je me relevais, époussetais mes vêtement et tournais mon regard vers le reste du self. Voyant les regards choqués que la quasi-totalité des élèves me lançaient je leur lançais d'une voix roque :

-Quoi ? Ça pose un problème à quelqu'un ?

Tous baissèrent la tête vers leur plateau à l'exception de la meute que j'avais repéré le matin même :

-Je sais ce que vous êtes, qui vous êtes et je vous préviens je suis pas d'humeur pour votre guéguerre à la con !

Je leur avais dit ça dans un murmure sachant que seulement eux pouvait m'entendre et fis brièvement briller mes yeux de la couleur rouge des alphas chez les loups-garous. J'entendis vaguement leurs réactions avant que je ne parte du self à grande enjambé.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **POV : Externe**

Dès que Stiles parti tous les lycéens relevèrent vivement la tête et les voix commencèrent à s'élever faisant grimacer les lupins de la meute, leurs pauvres oreilles maltraitées par tous ce bruit soudain. Lydia pris alors les choses en main et se leva entrainant toute la meute à sa suite.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous dehors ils se dirigèrent vers les gradins du stade et se posèrent dessus en silence avant que Scott prenne la parole :

-Comment il a su ce qu'on est ?

-Je sais pas mais on ferait mieux d'appeler Derek avant qu'un accident se produise. Lui répondit Erica.

Allisson et Lydia qui n'avait pas entendu ce que Stiles avait dit étaient complètement larguées et essayaient de comprendre pourquoi les loups s'affolaient. Pendant qu'Erica appelait leur Alpha, Isaac expliqua la situation aux deux plus ou moins humaines :

-Avant de partir le nouveau nous a dit qu'il savait qui nous étions et ce que nous étions ! C'est pour ça qu'on appelle Derek il va falloir qu'on le coince pour savoir ce qu'il sait vraiment mais rien que le fait qu'il est parlé doucement tout en étant sûr qu'on l'entendrait prouve qu'il en sait énormément…

Lydia fit alors fonctionner ses neurones à toute vitesse pour savoir comment l'inconnu pouvait connaître la nature de ses amis sans que ceci ne les jamais rencontré. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour exposer ses théories, Erica revint, téléphone en main et les informa que Derek arrivait dans une minute et la jolie rousse décida d'attendre l'alpha pour commencer. Derek arriva effectivement moins de une minute après la fin de l'appel et se posta devant les sept adolescents et croisa les bras les bras sur son torse attendant visiblement quelque chose. Commençant à s'impatienter il fixa sa meute et leur dis :

-Bon vous m'expliquez pourquoi vous m'avez appelé ?

Scott commença alors à s'expliquer mais voyant qu'il s'embrouillait dans ses explications Isaac pris le relais et entrepris d'exposer la situation de manière succincte à celui qui était devenu son tuteur il y a quelques mois :

-Celui que tu as vu ce matin s'est battu à la cantine ce midi et nous a dit qu'il savait qui nous étions et ce que nous étions et qu'il n'était pas d'humeur pour une guerre de, je pense, territoire. Il a aussi fait briller ses yeux en rouge comme lorsque tu te transformes.

Derek lâcha un grognement et commença à ouvrir la bouche mais Lydia le devança et avança les suppositions qu'elle avait trouvé avant qu'il arrive :

-Il y a deux solutions : Soit c'est aussi un être surnaturel et il a reconnu nos natures respectives grâce à son odorat et dans ce cas-là il va falloir l'attraper et lui faire dire ce qu'il est. Soit il a été exposé au surnaturel et nos attitudes l'on mit sur la piste mais franchement c'est peu probable. Par conséquent, la première solution est surement la bonne et comme ses yeux ont brillé rouge il doit surement être un loup.

Impressionnés par ses déductions, les adolescents ouvrirent grand la bouche mais Derek les ramena vite à la réalité en contredisant la dernière partie de la théorie de la Banshee.

-C'est pas un loup. Son odeur est bien trop particulière pour que ce soit un loup ! Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il est par tous les moyens quitte à utiliser la force pour le ramener au hangar !

Tous ses bêtas acquiescèrent pour une fois tous d'accord avec lui et repartirent dans leur salle de cours respectives, la sonnerie de reprise ayant retenti.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **POV : Stiles**

En sortant du self, je me dirigeais directement vers la lisière de la forêt et m'assis au pied d'un vieux chêne, j'essayais de reprendre ma respiration et de calmer mes instincts qui me hurlais de me venger et de laisser sortir mon côté sauvage qui me caractérise depuis que je suis tout petit. Après avoir ré-enfermé dans leurs cages les bêtes qui grondaient, je pris le temps de reprendre mon souffle et me levais pour me dirigeais vers le stade qui était censé être désert à cette heure en pensant que je pourrais courir un peu pour éliminer le trop plein d'énergie qui bouillonnait encore en moi. Malheureusement pour moi, dès que je mis un pied sur l'herbe un courent d'air m'apporta l'odeur typique de la meute que j'avais apostrophé à la cantine après mon explication avec l'abruti de sportif. Je cachais donc derrière les gradins, bloquant ma respiration et masquant au maximum mon odeur, et écoutais ce qu'ils étaient entrain de dire. J'arrivais à saisir quelques mots tels que « loup » « odeur » « hangar », je compris donc aisément ce qu'ils voulaient faire et me mis à sourire avant de revenir en cours.

 _Ah il voulait l'enlever ! Très bien ils n'auront même pas besoin de se forcer je vais les surprendre pendant une de leur réunion !_

* * *

Alors ?

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez .

Bisous les loupiots


	4. Chapitre 3

HEYYYYYYYY

Voici le 3ème chapitre !

Je suis absolument désolée pour ce retard impardonnable mais j'ai eu beaucoup de devoirs et un gros manque d'inspi.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même et je vous dit BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

 **POV Stiles**

Le lendemain matin

Mes cours de l'après s'étaient relativement bien passés, les membres de la meute de loupiot m'avaient observé un peu plus que d'habitude mais rien d'important. Je me suis contenté de les ignorer mais d'écouter tout de même ce qu'ils disaient, on sait jamais si ils lui tendaient un piège, il ne fallait pas que mon effet soit gâché quand j'irais leur faire une petite surprise à leur lieu d'entrainement. _Gniark gniark gniark… hum hum je deviens complètement taré moi !_ Je me prélassais quelques minutes de plus dans mon lit et profitais des doux rayons du soleil qui me chauffaient agréablement le visage et mon torse découvert. Après cinq-dix minutes de bullage, je décidais à me lever et à enfiler mes affaires de sport pour aller courir et peut-être si j'ai le courage faire quelques pompes en revenant. Je sortis donc de mon appartement et m'engageais dans un chemin de traverse qui me permettrais de profiter de la forêt sans pour autant être trop près des chemins de randonnées qui même s'il était tôt était souvent emprunté. Je commençais à courir en petite foulée et au bout de quelques mètres je laissais mes sens et mes instincts me guider et j'accélérais rapidement jusqu'à foncer telle une étoile filante à travers les arbres et arbustes. Soudain je sentis une odeur de chiens mouillés très concentrés et ralentis considérablement jusqu'à faire sortir mon fauve intérieur et m'accroupir derrière un chêne immense et laissais dépasser mes yeux pour observer ce qui se passait sur cette clairière. Je retins rapidement ma respiration lorsque je reconnu les lycéens de la meute. Je reculais lentement en essayant de pas me faire voir mais une branche craqua sous mon pied je m'arrêtais net _Génial Stiles bravo c'est du beau travail_. J'attendis quelques secondes et entendis des pas se rapprocher de moi rapidement, je me retournais vivement et commençais à courir à toute allure pour échapper à mes poursuivants qui me talonnais de très près. Tout à coup je sentis un poids atterrir sur mon flanc m'envoyant valser contre un arbre, un craquement sonore retentit alors qu'une vive douleur rayonnait de mon flanc jusque dans ma tête, celle-ci d'ailleurs tapa durement contre l'arbre et contre le sol, avant de sombrer je lâchais un faible « merde ».

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **POV externe :**

La meute s'entrainait tranquillement dans la clairière derrière le manoir de Derek quand ils se figèrent tous en plein milieu de leur combat respectif.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe les gars ? demanda Allison un peu fébrilement

Mais aucun ne lui répondit. Tous les loups avaient les yeux rivés vers un coin de la forêt, à l'affut du moindre geste. Soudain Derek poussa un grognement lorsqu'il vit un buisson bouger étrangement et s'élança à toute vitesse vers la forêt suivi de très près par les autres adolescents qui poussèrent un hurlement tonitruant. La chasse était ouverte !

Lydia et Allison les regardèrent partir avec étonnement mais patientèrent quelques instants avant de se poser de réels questions lorsqu'elles entendirent des grognements sourds sortirent de l'endroit où les autres membres de la meute avaient disparu.

De leur côté les loups coursaient l'intrus à pleine vitesse lorsqu'ils se séparent et encadrèrent la silhouette qui fonçait à travers les arbres. Scott sentit alors un effluve de parfum arrivait jusque dans ses narines et reconnu quasiment immédiatement le nouveau de l'école. Il le cria au reste du groupe (oui oui il a oublié qu'il était pas obligé de crier) et il vit Jackson accélérer se jeter sur le lycéen ce qui les pochetât tous les deux contre un arbre. Le nouveau se retrouva quasiment immédiatement dans les vapes alors qu'on entendit un craquement sinistre venir d'un des membres de Jackson. Le reste des coureurs s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et encerclèrent l'arbre sur lequel reposait celui qui les avait fait courir à travers la forêt. Derek s'approcha lentement du corps, crocs et griffes sortis, et vérifia rapidement s'il était bien évanoui.

-Scott et Isaac vous le ramener au hangar et vous l'attacher solidement avec les chaines qu'on utilise pour la pleine lune et vous nous attendez là-bas.

Isaac et Scott hochèrent la tête et disparurent à travers les arbres emportant avec eux le lycéen pendant ce temps, Derek et les autres repartirent vers la prairie pour récupérer les deux filles. Là ils s'expliquèrent ce qu'il s'était passé et partirent vers le hangar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **POV Stiles :**

Je sentis qu'on me transportait et essayais de me sortir de se voile noir qui m'entourait mais j'échouais lamentablement quand une vive douleur parti de ma jambe pour remonter jusque dans mon dos. Je puisais dans mes dernières traces d'énergie pour engager le processus de guérison avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.

Je me réveillais seulement lorsque je sentis qu'on m'entravait les poignets avec des chaines qui devaient être enduite d'aconit au vu du manque de force que j'avais dans les poignets. Cette constatation me fit immédiatement ouvrir les yeux et je regardais brièvement ce qui m'entourait avant qu'un grognement profond ne retienne mon attention et me fassent vivement tourner ma tête vers le son. Je me retrouvais devant la meute que je reconnus comme celle qui était au lycée. J'eu alors un rictus mauvais en me souvenant de ce que j'avais prévus pour les surprendre _ironie quand tu nous tiens c'était pas aujourd'hui que j'avais prévu de me présenter mais bon aujourd'hui ou demain…_ Je levais fièrement la tête et défiais du regard celui qui devait être l'alpha. Il grogna et un loup que je reconnu comme étant Scott me demanda :

-Qui t'es ?

J'étouffais un rire et lui répondis avec un ton sarcastique :

\- Stiles Stilinski pour vous servir !

Un autre loup, Jackson, se posta devant moi :

-Te fous pas de notre gueule ok qu'est-ce que t'es ?

Je ne lui répondis pas mais mes mains, attachées derrières mon dos, se transformèrent en deux membre de renard (beaucoup plus fin que ceux d'humain) et je me libérais facilement avant de me relever de toute ma hauteur :

-Je me présente Stiles Stilinski. Métamorphe complet de mon état !

* * *

Alors ?

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez .

Bisous les loupiots


	5. Chapitre le retour

Coucou… Y'a quelqu'un ? Tout d'abord je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fête de fin d'année et un excellente année 2019 rempli de plein de bonne chose

Bon alors je suis impardonnable pour se retard que dis-je cette absence de un an. Surtout que je n'ai absolument aucune excuse surtout que j'avais une super bêta : Kilynn qui m'a donné plein d'idée et je ne l'en remercierais jamais assez !

Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos très gentil commentaire qui me sont arrivé bien après la date de publication de mon dernier chapitre et qui m'ont beaucoup touché et remotivé pour reprendre cette fiction.

Bon plus de blabla, j'espère que vous me pardonnerai et bonne lecture de ce chapitre quatre très très tardif.

* * *

POV Stiles :

 _Mon dieu qu'ils ont l'air débile avec leur bouche ouverte_ je décidais de me foutre un peu plus de leur tête :

-Fermez vos bouches vous allez gober des mouches !

J'entendis un claquement sourd alors que toutes les mâchoires se refermaient d'un coup sec et grimaçais en pensant au pauvre petit os qui devait en avoir pris un coup. Cependant le grognement féroce que poussa l'Alpha me fit frissonner et je levais la tête pour tomber sur des yeux carmin qui me fixaient dangereusement.

-Tu crois que tu es en position de force ? On est beaucoup plus fort que toi !

Je pouffais légèrement de rire :

-Vous êtes sûr de vous là ? Non parce que je suis censé être votre « prisonnier » et pourtant je suis debout sans chaines ni menottes et aucun de vous n'a bougé le petit doigt pour tenter de m'immobiliser de nouveau. Tu devrais peut-être refaire l'éducation de tes louveteaux ou du moins essayer de leur inculquer un minimum d'instinct de survie !

Les yeux de l'Alpha se mirent à rougeoyer encore plus fort et il me sauta dessus avant qu'aucun des bétas n'est eu le temps d'intervenir.

PDV Externe :

Stiles se retrouva plaqué contre le mur derrière lui, un Derek en colère à quelques centimètres de son visage. La pièce s'était figée chacun attendant que l'un des deux métamorphes fassent ou disent quelques choses. Les deux combattants se regardèrent un long moment avant que les yeux de Stiles changent progressivement et virent à un mix de couleur assez étrange comprenant du rouge, bleu, violet et une pointe de vert forêt. Derek plongea dans ces orbes aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel et ne vit pas venir le coup que l'étrange métamorphe lui mit dans l'estomac, ce coup l'obligea à reculer de deux pas mais ce fut suffisant pour que Stiles se faufile derrière lui et le pousse durement contre le mur, échangeant les places qui étaient les leurs quelques minutes avant.

-Et bah alors Monsieur l'Alpha, on est pris à son propre jeu ? Et en plus devant tous tes louveteaux ?

Les dits louveteaux se mirent à grogner, mécontent d'être appelés ainsi surtout qu'ils avaient le même âge que cet illustre inconnu qui osait rentrer dans leur territoire. Cependant le grognement qui prédomina fut celui du dit Alpha qui se trouva piqué dans son égo de mâle dominant.

-Oh, tu peux grogner autant que tu veux, JE suis en position de force et ce n'est certainement pas ton semblant de grognement qui va me faire peur ! Est-ce que s'est de la même fçon que tu as protégé ta famille quand elle a été attaqué en pleine forêt ?

A la fin de sa phrase tous les adolescents retinrent leur souffle, attendant avec inquiétude la réaction de leur alpha sachant que celui-ci n'était jamais de très bonne humeur quand on lui rappelait sa famille disparu. Alors que Derek allais ouvrir la bouche, la voix indignée de Scott s'éleva dans le dos de Stiles :

-Mais c'est pas dans les bois que la meute Hale a été tuée mais dans leur manoir au milieu de la forêt !

Un bruit de clac et un petit « Aie ! » suivit cette magnifique phrase et Stiles se retourna doucement et fit un sourire goguenard à la bande d'adolescent qui se tenait près à attaquer mais qui regardait Scott avec un air mis désespéré mis en colère qu'il est sorti une information si importante devant un inconnu voir un potentiel ennemi. Il se retourna vers Derek une nouvelle fois et dit d'une voix moqueuse :

-Et bah dis donc! Tu les as bien éduqué tes louveteaux ! Ils révèlent souvent le lieu de votre tanière comme ça ?

Et n'attendant aucune réponse, le métamorphe complet profita d'une fenêtre cassée dans le hangar pour se mettre à courir et s'enfuir à toutes jambes vers son appartement. _Enfin j'ai cru qu'il ne me laisserait jamais en paix._

POV Meute :

La meute le regarda partir avec ébahissement avant que Jackson ne commence à se précipiter vers la fenêtre dans un vain espoir de rattraper le fuillard, cependant il fut stoppé dans son élan par le grognement furieux de l'alpha qui le fit s'aplatir au sol et retourner la nuque courbé vers le tas de louveteau qui s'était rapproché suite au rappel à l'ordre. Allison et L. Allison et Lydia regardaient quant à elles Derek avec une touche d'appréhension sachant que les colères de l'alpha pouvaient être impressionnante toutes chasseuses qu'elles étaient.

Derek, de son côté, essayait de se calmer en respirant profondément et en se répétant son mantra plusieurs fois d'affilé pour éviter de jeter ses bêtas contre le mur. Après avoir repris approximativement son calme, il regarda ses bêtas un par un et s'exclama :

-Je ne veux pas que vous l'approchiez ! Il est dangereux et je ne veux pas vous retrouver blessés ou pire !C'est compris ?!

Tous les louveteaux hochèrent la tête et Derek repris :

-Quant à toi Scott tu vas rester un peu j'ai un entrainement spéciale pour toi !

Le sourire sadique qui se dessina sur les lèvres du chef de meute ne rassura personne et après une dernière tape sur l'épaule tous les autres louveteaux partir la queue entre les jambes, ne voulant surtout pas risquer de participer à cette « entrainement spécial » qui serait sans doute plus juste de qualifier de défoulage d'alpha sous pression sur bêta pas très intelligent.

POV Externe :

Cette nuit-là, on entendit des cris de bêta lancé contre le mur par un alpha en colère et des hurlements purement lupin qui passèrent inaperçu aux oreilles de tout le monde mais qui laissèrent une silhouette tremblante sur le sol devant une porte d'appartement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

La nuit passe. Arrive le lendemain matin vers huit heure.

POV Stiles :

Je me réveillais à cause d'une forte douleur au dos et à la cuisse droite. Alors que j'ouvrais les yeux, un gémissement de douleur m'échappa et je me rendis compte que ma tête me lançait affreusement.

 _Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_ Alors que je tournais la tête, je me rendis compte que j'étais allongé sur le sol du palier de mon appartement et d'un coup les souvenirs de ma nuit revinrent par vague dans mon esprit et les images commencèrent à défiler à toute vitesse dans mon esprit.

 _Flash back :_

 _J'arrivais en courant devant mon immeuble et ralentis ma cours lorsque je fus sûr qu'aucun des louveteaux ne m'avaient suivi. Je franchis la porte du bâtiment et commençais à monter les escaliers jusqu'à mon étage lorsque je sentis l'effluve d'une odeur que je connaissais et qui ne me rappelais pas que des bons souvenirs. J'accélérais alors le pas jusqu'à me mettre quasiment à courir et lorsque j'atteins finalement ma porte un coup par derrière me pris par surprise et je me retrouvais sans aucun moyen de me défendre, les coups pleuvant trop rapidement pour que je puisse me défendre. Je sentis alors une piqure dans mon coup et ressentis un liquide s'écouler dans mon sang. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, je pus apercevoir le visage d'un de mes agresseurs et je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur avant que tout devienne noir._

 _Fin flash back_

Lorsque les images s'arrêtèrent enfin, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je me relevais vivement combattant la douleur dans mon dos et ma cuisse pour me mettre en position d'attaque et regarder tout autour de moi essayant d'apercevoir ou de sentir mes agresseurs. Malheureusement, il devait avoir fuis après m'avoir battu car plus aucune trace, même infime, de leur odeur ne persistait dans mon environnement immédiat. Quand je me tournais vers ma porte, je me figeais en voyant le message inscrit sur ma porte avec mon propre sang :

 _ **Nous sommes de retour !**_

Ce message était suivi d'un symbole qui ne m'était pas inconnu… C'était le symbole de la meute qui avait tué ma meute et mes parents !

* * *

Alors ? L'attente valait le coup ou pas ?

Gros bisous

Et à bientôt les loupiots


End file.
